Um Pedido de Ajuda
by BastetAzazis
Summary: Severo e Lílian namoraram durante a escola, terminaram no quinto ano, logo antes daquela “lembrança” da Penseira... muitos anos depois, ela já está casada e com bebê, eles se encontram para conversar, matar as saudades, esclarecer malentendidos...


**Título:** Um pedido de ajuda

**Presenteado/a:** Trinity Skywalker

**Autor/Artista:**BastetAzazis

**Beta Reader:** Ferporcel

**Classificação: **livre

**Aviso(s):** Esta fic foi escrita para o AO de dia dos namorados do Snapetes. Presente para a Trinity que teve uma excelente idéia para uma SS/LE

**Gênero/Categoria:** romance

**Resumo:** Severo e Lílian namoraram durante a escola, terminaram no quinto ano, logo antes daquela "lembrança" da Penseira... muitos anos depois, ela já está casada e com bebê, eles se encontram para conversar, matar as saudades, esclarecer mal-entendidos... e pinta um clima.

-.-.-.- O Início -.-.-.-

Severo Snape olhou por cima da fumaça que saía do caldeirão à sua frente. Ela estava linda debruçada sobre os livros antigos que eles tinham retirado da seção restrita da biblioteca na semana anterior. Ele tinha acabado de jogar no caldeirão os últimos ingredientes para o projeto deles de Poções e agora estava livre para admirá-la, sem que ela o percebesse.

Lílian Evans era de longe a garota mais bonita da escola. O rosto perfeito, emoldurado pelos cabelos ruivos, ficava ainda mais lindo quando os olhos verdes dela brilhavam nas longas conversas deles sobre Poções. Ela era também a única garota com que ele conseguia conversar; as demais eram sempre tão fúteis e viviam fugindo dele, as meninas da Sonserina por causa do seu pai trouxa, e as meninas das outras Casas porque ele era um sonserino. Mas Lílian era uma nascida-trouxa, não se importava com mestiços ou sangues puros, e era inteligente o suficiente para não se deixar levar por rixas tolas entre Casas.

– Atchim!

Aquele espirro o fez despertar de seus devaneios, apenas para ver que a garota dos seus sonhos o observava enquanto esfregava o nariz, pronta para espirrar mais uma vez.

Severo apontou sua varinha para os livros e murmurou um feitiço, fazendo-a sorrir para ele.

– Obrigada – ela respondeu. – Ainda não descobri o que fazer com esta alergia. E eu não consigo me ver longe destes livros!

– Eu já disse que você pode largar os livros agora. A poção vai funcionar, não tem como dar errado – ele disse enquanto caminhava até a mesa onde ela estava.

– Eu sei – ela respondeu, afastando-se um pouco para dar lugar para ele se sentar ao lado dela –, mas é que esses livros de magia antiga são tão interessantes...

Severo riu furtivamente, fazendo-a parar de falar subitamente.

– O que foi? – ela perguntou olhando séria para ele. – Por que você está rindo?

– Nós dispensamos um fim de semana em Hogsmeade para terminar o projeto do Prof. Slughorn, e agora você diz que acha livros velhos interessantes... Não é à toa que todos nos acham os esquisitos da escola.

– Eu não ligo para o que eles pensam – ela rebateu. Depois de um instante que os dois ficaram em silêncio, ela acrescentou: – Felizmente eu tenho você que não me acha uma esquisita, ou acha?

Severo deu uma risadinha antes de responder:

– Claro que não.

Lílian sorriu aliviada enquanto observava o amigo com olhos expectantes. Severo sabia que era o momento certo para dar o primeiro passo e respirou fundo para tomar coragem. Inclinou-se na direção dela, e ela levantou o rosto para mais perto dele, seus lábios movendo-se nas mesmas direções. Ele quase não acreditou quando se tocaram; não era seu primeiro beijo, mas era a primeira vez que sentia uma emoção tão forte atravessar o seu corpo. Desejou que aquele momento não acabasse mais, enquanto a sentia tentando explorar sua boca.

Quando finalmente se separaram, os olhos verdes de Lílian eram tudo o que ele conseguia focar. Depois veio o sorriso, lindo e radiante, e ele não sabia mais se aquilo era verdade ou se estava sonhando. O apito que ele programara para indicar o final do cozimento da poção que estavam preparando o avisou que aquilo realmente não era um sonho.

O castelo ainda estava vazio quando eles deixaram as masmorras de mãos dadas e seguiram para o lago, para admirarem juntos o pôr-do-sol da primavera. Discretos como eram, não gostariam de virar o centro das atenções de Hogwarts, então, num acordo sem palavras, resolveram que não se deixariam serem vistos de mãos dadas ou aos beijos no meio do Salão Principal ou pelos corredores do castelo. Seriam cuidadosos e sempre teriam as masmorras e seu projeto de Poções como refúgio.

-.-.-.-

A primavera passou rapidamente para o jovem casal, e o início do verão indicava também o nervosismo e a tensão antes das provas dos N.O.M.s. Os finais de semana em Hogsmeade estavam acabando, mas Severo e Lílian preferiam dispensar a última viagem do semestre até a vila bruxa para ficarem no sossego de Hogwarts e se separaram apenas no fim da tarde, quando os demais alunos voltaram para o castelo.

– Por que você não foi conosco para a vila hoje? – Evan Rosier perguntou para Severo na noite daquele sábado. – Lúcio Malfoy estava lá. Ele nos deu algumas notícias sobre os planos futuros do Lorde das Trevas.

– Eu tinha que terminar uma coisa para o Prof. Slughorn – ele mentiu.

Mas o sonserino já andava desconfiado dos vários sumiços do seu colega e do tempo que passava junto da grifinória Lílian Evans com a desculpa de estarem no mesmo projeto de Poções.

– Espero que se você saiba o que está fazendo. Nós – ele respondeu apontando para si mesmo e mais um grupo de garotos do mesmo ano que eles – não deixaremos que você decepcione o Lorde por causa de uma sangue-ruim.

– Eu estarei lá da próxima vez, ok? – Severo respondeu irritado, deixando o amigo na sala comunal e seguindo sozinho para o jantar no Salão Principal.

Enquanto seguia pelos corredores das masmorras, Severo refletia nas palavras de Evan. Ele entendera muito bem o recado. Se alguém da Sonserina descobrisse seu envolvimento com uma nascida trouxa, aquilo logo chegaria aos ouvidos da família da sua mãe e do Lorde das Trevas.

Sendo um mestiço, Severo jamais considerara com atenção àquele que seu avô denominava o Lorde das Trevas, nem via as idéias dele de pureza de sangue com bons olhos. Entretanto, após a separação dos pais, sua mãe e seus avós maternos se envolveram cada vez mais com os Comensais da Morte, bruxos mascarados que se diziam seguidores de Lord Voldemort e que eram reconhecidos entre eles pela Marca Negra que levavam no antebraço esquerdo. Ele sabia que sua família esperava que ele também se tornasse um Comensal da Morte quando terminasse seus estudos, assim como as famílias dos seus demais colegas sonserinos esperavam o mesmo dos seus filhos, e isso jamais aconteceria se ele se envolvesse com uma nascida trouxa.

Claro, Severo Snape não era um jovem que se intimidaria com uma ameaça do avô. Entretanto, o que Evan lhe dissera o alertou para algo muito mais difícil de lidar. Se sua família descobrisse que ele estava namorando uma nascida trouxa, ele conhecia muito bem o seu avô para saber que o velho Prince não teria receio de eliminá-la para sempre da vida do neto. Se algum dos seus amigos descobrisse sobre seu namoro, Lílian estaria condenada à morte.

Ele entrou no Salão Principal e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos verdes de Lílian. Ela estava na mesa da Grifinória, rodeada por outras meninas do quinto ano, mas não deixou de lhe endereçar um sorriso discreto quando o viu entrar no salão. Com o coração apertado, ele respondeu com um aceno ligeiro de cabeça e se dirigiu para a mesa da Sonserina, sem mais nenhum relance para a mesa logo em frente.

Havia apenas uma solução para seu problema; se quisesse proteger Lílian, teria que se afastar dela; fingir que a odiava da mesma forma que sua família e seus amigos sonserinos odiavam todos os sangues-ruins. Sem olhar para ela para não perder a coragem, decidiu que terminaria aquele namoro quando se encontrassem no dia seguinte, mesmo que aquilo partisse o seu coração.

-.-.-.-

A tarde daquele domingo foi gasta pela maioria dos alunos do quinto ano na biblioteca. Faltava apenas uma semana para as provas dos N.O.M.s, e muitos alunos corriam contra o tempo para rever anotações negligenciadas durante o ano inteiro. Não era o caso de Severo e Lílian, que aproveitaram a tarde de folga para se encontrarem num bosque que tinham descoberto logo após o lago e que agora era o esconderijo deles.

Severo foi o primeiro a chegar. Ficou alguns minutos revendo em sua mente o que planejara dizer a Lílian, mas tudo ficou branco quando ela chegou. Ela se aproximou dele para beijá-lo, mas ele se afastou sem uma palavra antes que ela o tocasse. Lílian o encarou em dúvida, os olhos verdes sem o brilho tão comum faziam o coração de Severo apertar ainda mais. Mas ele tinha que ser forte, por amor a ela, tinha que fazê-la acreditar que ele a odiava, que os dois jamais poderiam ficar juntos, não importava o quanto isso o machucaria.

– Você não deve mais vir aqui – ele começou, tentando ser o mais frio que conseguia. – É melhor você esquecer o que aconteceu entre nós.

– Severo? – Lílian recuou assustada. – O que aconteceu? Por que...

– Eu cometi um engano – ele a cortou. – Mas isso não vai se repetir.

Severo saiu a passos largos assim que terminou a frase. Não conseguia encarar os olhos chorosos de Lílian, a presença dela o esmagava. Enquanto voltava apressado para o castelo, sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e as limpou rapidamente com as mangas de suas vestes. Jurou para si mesmo que jamais se apaixonaria novamente, jamais se deixaria ficar tão impotente por causa de outra pessoa.

-.-.-.-

Severo não falou mais com Lílian durante toda a semana seguinte. Seus dias na escola ficaram mais difíceis na ausência dela; as aulas de Poções foram insuportáveis com a presença tão próxima, e ao mesmo tempo tão distante, de Lílian; o tempo na biblioteca parecia infindável sem as discussões entre eles, e ele passou mais tempo na sala comunal da Sonserina na sua última semana de aula. Mas felizmente, a semana das provas dos N.O.M.s havia chegado, e a tensão dos exames serviu para que o fantasma de Lílian se dissipasse de seus pensamentos.

Foi uma semana tranqüila até onde se poderia imaginar. Nenhuma das provas foi realmente difícil para a mente preparada de Severo, e agora que ele terminava a última prova do dia, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sentia-se satisfeito ao perceber que o seu pergaminho era o mais longo entre os demais ao seu redor.

O Prof. Flitwick anunciou o término dos exames, e ele seguiu distraído os demais alunos até os jardins ensolarados do castelo. Era uma tarde linda, mas a visão de Lílian próxima ao lago com suas amigas fez seu coração pesar, e ele achou melhor voltar para a sala comunal da Sonserina, nas masmorras. Entretanto, duas figuras barraram seu caminho: seus algozes grifinórios, Tiago Potter e Sirius Black.

Severo já estava acostumado a travar duelos com os grifinórios e buscou sua varinha quase que instantaneamente, mas Sirius Black foi mais rápido e o desarmou. Em pouco tempo, ele já estava petrificado e bolhas de sabão saíam da sua boca; foi quando viu Lílian aproximando-se do grupo que formara em volta deles.

– Tudo bem, Evans? – Tiago falou, como se tivesse levado um susto com a presença dela.

– Deixem ele em paz – Lílian exigiu. – Que foi que ele lhe fez?

– Bom – disse Potter, aparentando pensar sobre o caso –, é mais pelo fato de existir, se você me entende...

– Você se acha engraçado – ela retorquiu friamente. – Mas você não passa de um cafajeste, tirano e arrogante, Potter. Deixe ele em _paz_.

– Deixo se você quiser sair comigo, Evans – Tiago respondeu rapidamente. – Anda... sai comigo e eu nunca mais encostarei uma varinha no Ranhoso.

Então era isso, Severo pensou enquanto ainda estava petrificado, assistindo a cena. Potter sempre o odiara, mas no último mês, ele o vinha perseguindo quase que diariamente, desde que começara a trabalhar no projeto de Poções com a Lílian. Tiago estava com ciúmes. O que será que faria se soubesse que ele e Lílian já...

– Eu não sairia com você nem que tivesse de escolher entre você e a lula-gigante! – A voz de Lílian cortou seus pensamentos.

Severo sentiu o canto da boca se mover num pequeno sorriso com a resposta de Lílian, e então percebeu que não estava mais preso pelo feitiço. Sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço não verbal em Tiago, fazendo um corte no rosto do grifinório. Potter revidou em seguida, e Severo se viu flutuando de cabeça para baixo – um truque que ele mesmo tinha inventado – sob o domínio do seu maior inimigo.

A multidão começou a aplaudir, e ele sentiu o rosto enrubescer quando percebeu que aquela posição revelava suas cuecas. Do alto, conseguia ouvir as gargalhadas dos seus inimigos e a indiferença dos seus supostos colegas da Sonserina.

– Ponha ele no chão! – Lílian gritou mais uma vez, e Severo entendeu por que ninguém o ajudava; os sonserinos não se misturariam com uma sangue-ruim.

– Perfeitamente – Potter respondeu baixando a varinha; Severo caiu como uma pilha de roupas amontoada no chão.

Desenroscando-se de suas próprias vestes, ele se levantou rapidamente, varinha em punho, mas Black foi mais rápido novamente.

– _Petrificus Totalus_!

Severo caiu outra vez, rígido como uma tábua.

– DEIXE ELE EM PAZ! – Lílian gritou. Ela tinha sua própria varinha empunhada agora. Petrificado, Severo observou Potter e Black olhando para ela, cautelosos.

– Ah, Evans, não me obrigue a azarar você – Potter disse sério.

– Então desfaça o feitiço nele! – ela comandou.

Potter respirou fundo e então voltou-se para Severo, murmurando o contra-feitiço.

– Pronto – disse quando Severo se colocou de pé novamente. – Você tem sorte de que Evans esteja aqui, Ranhoso...

Mas Severo não estava interessado no que o Potter tinha a lhe dizer. Ele finalmente entendera que sonserinos e grifinórios pertenciam a mundos diferentes. Lílian precisava entender isso também, e para o bem dela, ele interrompeu o Potter, dizendo a frase que faria seu coração partir para sempre:

– Não preciso da ajuda de uma sangue-ruim imunda como ela!

Lílian piscou, sem acreditar no que ouvira. Seu coração também estava partido.

– Ótimo – ela respondeu friamente. – No futuro, não me incomodarei. E eu lavaria as cuecas se fosse você, _Ranhoso_.

– Peça desculpas para a Evans! – Potter interveio, apontando a varinha ameaçadoramente para ele.

Mas Severo não estava mais ouvindo. Sua atenção estava inteiramente voltada para a menina ruiva de olhos verdes tristes que discutia com o Potter. Ele sabia que chamá-la de sangue ruim na frente de toda a escola faria com que ela o odiasse para sempre, sabia que havia deixado escorrer pelos dedos a pessoa que ele mais amava na vida, que estava praticamente entregando-a nos braços do Potter. Mas era para o bem dela, e era por coisas assim que ele jamais deixaria se levar novamente por esse sentimento que os tolos chamavam de amor.

A discussão com o Potter acabou, e ela saiu em direção ao castelo, sem se virar quando Potter a chamou. O grifinório voltou sua atenção para Severo, fazendo-o flutuar novamente. Mas assim que Lílian partira, Rosier, Avery e Wilkes, seus colegas do quinto ano da Sonserina, vieram ao seu socorro. Ele era um deles agora, um sonserino, e jamais se envolveria com uma sangue-ruim novamente.

-.-.-.- O Pedido -.-.-.-

Muitos anos haviam se passado desde aquela tarde que, para Severo, era a lembrança mais triste da sua vida. Como prometera a si mesmo, ele jamais se apaixonara novamente. Havia muitas mulheres dispostas a uma pequena aventura entre os Comensais da Morte para satisfazer suas necessidades, entretanto, nenhuma era igual a Lílian.

Depois daquele dia perdido em seu passado, Severo Snape se tornou um dos sonserinos mais temidos em toda a escola, mergulhado em pesquisas sobre as Artes das Trevas e com uma gangue de seguidores prontos para testarem seus novos feitiços. Não foi nenhuma surpresa quando Lord Voldemort o convidou para receber a Marca Negra, e ele não poderia recusar um pedido do Lorde das Trevas, mesmo ainda tendo dúvidas sobre suas teorias.

Lílian seguiu sua vida. Ela e o Potter começaram a namorar no último ano da escola e agora estavam casados e com um filho prestes a completar um ano. Uma criança nascida no final do sétimo mês, cujos pais enfrentaram o Lorde das Trevas por três vezes... Como ele não havia percebido aquilo antes? Como ele fora tão estúpido a ponto de correr para o Lorde e contar-lhe o que ouvira escondido da profetiza? Agora Lílian corria perigo mais uma vez, mais uma vez por culpa dele. Só havia uma solução: procurar o maior inimigo do seu mestre, Alvo Dumbledore.

-.-.-.-

Uma figura negra e encapuzada aparatou perto da beira de um rio sujo e fétido, e começou a subir o barranco que o levaria para a rua de paralelepípedo. Desde que começara a espionar para a Ordem da Fênix, a antiga casa do seu pai era o refúgio de Severo Snape. Um lugar onde ficaria livre da presença esmagadora dos avós maternos e escondido de olhos curiosos.

Entretanto, naquela noite ele estava sendo seguido. Podia sentir alguém se esgueirando pela rua abandonada enquanto ele seguia para sua antiga casa. Um perfume doce encheu o ambiente, e Snape respirou aliviado; ele conhecia aquele perfume.

– Seu marido sabe que está aqui, Evans? – ele perguntou sem se virar para seu seguidor. – Ou devo chamá-la de Sra. Potter agora?

Severo ouviu alguns passos em sua direção, e então a voz dela. Mas ele não se virou.

– Você ainda pode me chamar de Lílian, Severo.

Ele podia sentir que ela estava parada logo atrás dele, a menos de meio metro de distância. A respiração dela era quase palpável, e ele sabia que, se virasse para encará-la, talvez não pudesse resistir.

– Como você chegou até aqui? – ele perguntou fitando a rua escura que se estendia à sua frente.

– Dumbledore – ela respondeu às suas costas.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça e continuou seu caminho, Lílian o seguindo logo atrás. Era estranho encontrá-la novamente depois de tanto tempo. Ele não teve coragem de encará-la até chegar na casa do fim da rua, quando desarmou todas as proteções e, com um gesto, a convidou para entrar.

– Por que Dumbledore a mandou até aqui? – ele perguntou depois que Lílian já estava acomodada.

– Ele não me mandou – ela respondeu. – Eu o procurei porque preciso da sua ajuda, Severo.

O rosto frio que Severo tentava aparentar se enterneceu subitamente. Mesmo depois de tantos anos, ele agora constatava que jamais se esquecera do seu primeiro amor de adolescente, e jamais o esqueceria. A imagem de Lílian sentada em seu sofá, pedindo ajuda, fez crescer nele uma vontade repentina de abraçá-la e acalentá-la, de lutar contra tudo e contra todos para ajudá-la.

– Dumbledore me contou sobre você – ela continuou –, sobre o que está fazendo pela Ordem.

Severo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, e Lílian continuou, insegura:

– Ele também nos contou sobre a profecia. – Severo abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas Lílian levantou a mão e continuou: – Ele explicou que quando você soube sobre quem era a profecia, você se arrependeu e veio até a Ordem.

Sem palavras, ele assentiu novamente, envergonhado dos seus atos.

– Voldemort virá atrás de nós, não é? Ele vai tentar matar o Harry, não vai? – Lílian perguntou com os olhos verdes intensos e suplicantes.

– Provavelmente – Severo concordou cabisbaixo. – Tão logo ele identifique quem é a criança da profecia.

Um fio de esperança pareceu cruzar o rosto dela.

– Você quer dizer que ele ainda não sabe sobre o Harry? Que ele pode ser aquele da pro...

– Ainda não – Severo garantiu antes que ela terminasse a frase. – Mas não vou enganá-la, ele está bem perto de descobrir.

O rosto dela se apagou novamente, e Severo não pode conter a vontade urgente de correr até ela e segurá-la em seus braços. Ela estava quase chorando quando ele a abraçou, os dois sentados no velho sofá da sala de estar, iluminados apenas pela luz do candeeiro preso ao teto e o fogo da lareira. Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela, brilhando com a luz da lareira, e ele levou a mão até o rosto de Lílian para secá-lo.

– Me perdoe – ele pediu com sinceridade. – Eu jamais imaginaria que...

Lílian balançou a cabeça, interrompendo-o.

– Não há o que ser perdoado. Você estava seguindo ordens, não estava? Se não fosse você, seria outro e... talvez... nós nem mesmo teríamos você do nosso lado.

– Lílian... – foi tudo o que Severo conseguiu sussurrar, lutando incrivelmente para reprimir o desejo descontrolado de beijar os lábios dela.

– Agora eu entendo – ela continuou. – Aquele dia em Hogwarts, que você me chamou de sangue ruim... Você fez aquilo para me proteger não foi? Dumbledore me disse que você só se tornou um Comensal da Morte por pressão da sua família, você terminou comigo para que eles não descobrissem sobre nós, não é?

– O que isso importa agora? – ele respondeu com os olhos frios. – Você está casada com o Potter, em segurança. É isso o que importa.

Lílian balançou a cabeça.

– Tiago e eu... nós... – ela começou sem saber como continuar. Finalmente, desviando os olhos de Severo, prosseguiu: – Nós éramos praticamente duas crianças assustadas com uma guerra iminente e perdidas com a morte dos pais. Tiago foi meu porto seguro quando meus pais morreram, e acho que nós acabamos confundindo uma grande amizade com amor. Depois veio o Harry e então essa profecia. – Ela fez uma pausa e voltou a encará-lo. – Nós só estamos juntos ainda pelo Harry. Se ele é mesmo a única pessoa capaz de derrotar Voldemort, então nós temos que nos unir e ajudar nosso filho nessa tarefa.

Ela estava lutando contra as lágrimas que teimavam em brotar dos seus olhos quando terminou de falar. Severo encarava o chão, confuso com as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Por que Lílian reaparecera de repente em sua vida, lhe dizendo aquelas coisas? Como ele iria resistir ao desejo de tomá-la em seus braços com aquela reaproximação tão sincera?

Entretanto, por mais que ele desejasse, sabia que não podia deixar que suas emoções sobrepusessem à razão. Eles estavam no meio de uma guerra, e ele não deixaria que seus sentimentos pela mulher ao seu lado o cegassem. Levantou-se repentinamente, com a desculpa de apanhar uma garrafa de vinho dos elfos para servir a sua visita, e perguntou do outro lado da sala:

– Você disse que me procurou porque precisava da minha ajuda. Que tipo de ajuda?

Lílian respirou fundo e, com as lágrimas sob controle, olhou fixamente para Severo e respondeu:

– Se Voldemort tentar matar o Harry, só há uma coisa que poderá detê-lo. Uma magia ainda mais antiga e mais poderosa que qualquer feitiço das Trevas.

Lílian sabia que não precisava dizer mais nada para que Severo soubesse do que ela estava falando. Comprovando suas suspeitas, o pequeno cálice onde ele servia o vinho espatifou-se no chão.

– Você não faria... – mas Severo não teve coragem de continuar, deixou a frase solta no ar.

– Sim, eu faria – ela respondeu com a voz firme e o olhar decidido. – E farei; assim que encontrar um mestre de Poções capaz de cozinhar a poção para mim enquanto eu realizo o feitiço de proteção.

– Você sabe que eu posso preparar a poção, foi o nosso projeto para o N.O.M.. Mas nós nunca chegamos a fazer o encantamento.

– Eu estive pesquisando, sei que posso fazê-lo – Lílian garantiu.

Severo baixou a cabeça e fingiu estar ocupado em reparar o cálice quebrado e limpar o chão com alguns feitiços simples. Ele não queria permitir que Lílian seguisse com aquele plano, sacrificar-se para salvar a vida de uma criança que eles nem mesmo tinham certeza se era a criança da profecia. Mas por outro lado, ele sabia que se lhe negasse aquele pedido, mais cedo ou mais tarde ela encontraria outro mestre de Poções disposto a ajudá-la, e se ela encontrasse a ajuda de um incompetente, seus planos poderiam ter conseqüências ainda mais desastrosas.

Levantando os olhos para encará-la, ele finalmente respondeu:

– Eu não concordo com isso, mas vou ajudá-la.

A expressão firme e decidida do rosto de Lílian logo se transformou numa alegria contagiante, capaz até de fazer o sisudo Comensal da Morte e espião da Ordem da Fênix mostrar os dentes num sorriso um tanto desconcertante. Lílian atirou-se nos braços dele como se um peso enorme tivesse acabado de ser tirado de suas costas, e Severo mergulhou o rosto nos cabelos sedosos dela, inspirando o mesmo perfume que tanto o assombrara e que ele tanto sentira falta nos últimos anos.

O momento durou pouco, e os dois logo se afastaram, constrangidos. Lílian murmurou um acanhado pedido de desculpas pelo arroubo emocional e saiu apressada em direção à lareira, mas foi impedida quando sentiu um aperto forte segurando seu braço. Quando ela virou para trás, encontrou os olhos negros de Severo, suplicando para que ela ficasse.

Lílian sabia que deveria recuar e voltar para casa, mas seus pés não respondiam aos seus comandos, e ela se viu dando um passo na direção dele, encantada com aquele olhar. No instante seguinte haviam voltado à adolescência, e uma sensação de apreensão e frio na barriga apoderou-se dos dois subitamente. Severo inclinou a cabeça para mais próximo de Lílian, e ela respondeu ao movimento da mesma maneira. Ainda meio sem jeito, seus lábios se encostaram, e a paixão adormecida por tanto tempo finalmente despertou. Suas bocas se encontraram num beijo inicialmente casto, mas que aos poucos foi ficando mais ousado, até que os dois perderam todo o pudor de segundos atrás. Em pouco tempo, os dois corpos eram apenas um, dançando num movimento cadenciado e contínuo, deixando que o desejo latente os controlasse e procurando dar e receber um prazer que jamais sentiram antes, como se fosse a primeira vez que estavam verdadeiramente fazendo amor.

Aquela noite fora só deles. Não havia Lorde das Trevas ou Ordem da Fênix para distraí-los. Por algumas horas, os dois se despiram de qualquer temor, de qualquer decoro, unidos apenas por um sentimento maior que qualquer ameaça. Aquela noite eles se deixaram voltar ao tempo em que um sonserino mestiço amava uma grifinória nascida trouxa, e isso era a única coisa que importava, como se vivessem num universo paralelo, que não conhecia a palavra preconceito.

-.-.-.-

Em pouco tempo, a casa da Rua da Fiação passou a ser o refúgio perfeito para os dois amantes. Enquanto Severo providenciava os primeiros preparativos para a poção que Lílian lhe pedira, ela servia de contato entre ele e Dumbledore. Eles tinham a desculpa perfeita para encontrarem-se sorrateiramente na casa trouxa, de um bairro trouxa praticamente abandonado. E os dois viveram dias inesquecíveis, isolados do mundo e de seus problemas naquela casinha simples, presos apenas ao momento que viviam. Tristemente, nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de fazer planos para o futuro.

-.-.-.- O Fim -.-.-.-

Mesmo absortos em seu pequeno mundinho quase perfeito, Severo e Lílian não se esqueceram da missão que os unira. No final do mês, Severo já tinha plena consciência de como deveriam proceder para preparar uma poção eficiente, entretanto, ele precisaria de um laboratório de poções completo, não poderia trabalhar em seu esconderijo. Por outro lado, o Lorde das Trevas começava a pressioná-lo por mais informações a respeito da profecia e da Ordem da Fênix, e Severo via-se frente a um beco sem saída.

A maneira encontrada para Severo e Lílian trabalharem juntos, num laboratório avançado em Poções e sem levantar suspeitas do Lorde das Trevas fora arranjada por Dumbledore. O Diretor de Hogwarts contratara Severo como o novo mestre de Poções da escola, fazendo Voldemort pensar que seu Comensal da Morte estava infiltrado na Ordem da Fênix e deixando a disposição de Severo e Lílian a famosa biblioteca da escola e o laboratório de Poções.

Embora os dois já tivessem trabalhado com poções antigas quando estavam na escola, Lílian descobriu que tinha uma tarefa mais árdua do que imaginara. Os poucos livros que discorriam sobre as formas mais antigas de magia eram muito vagos sobre o preparo de poções complexas e, embora eles já tivessem preparado a poção em questão no passado, algumas adaptações eram necessárias antes de acrescentar o feitiço que tencionava transmitir à poção uma parte do seu amor pelo filho. Felizmente, ela podia contar com a ajuda de Severo e, tinha que admitir que sem ele, a poção jamais ficaria pronta.

Apesar do trabalho árduo nas masmorras, os dois meses seguintes foram os mais felizes de suas vidas. Para Severo era um prazer, depois das horas sofridas na sala de aula, tentando ensinar a beleza e a sutiliza da sua matéria a cabeças-ocas desinteressados, voltar para um caldeirão na companhia de Lílian.

Lílian não mais a mesma garota que ele conhecera na escola, ela era uma mulher agora. E protegidos pelas masmorras de Hogwarts, Lílian era a _sua_ mulher, mesmo que carregasse o sobrenome de outro homem. Por várias vezes Severo pensou que era graças àquela mulher que ele conseguia agüentar a pressão de servir a dois mestres. Era pensando na segurança dela que ele conseguia fechar a mente para Voldemort, e foi apenas por causa dela que ele tomara coragem para enfrentar os dogmas de sua família e procurar Dumbledore. Era por ela que ele vivia, que ele ainda insistia em continuar respirando e se alimentando, a despeito da servidão que sua vida se tornara.

-.-.-.-

Na última semana de outubro, Severo e Lílian finalmente conseguiram decifrar as instruções dos livros antigos de magia e preparar a poção que Lílian tanto desejava. Após dois dias cozinhando e a adição do encantamento, uma pequena quantidade de um líquido azul brilhante sobrou no caldeirão. Severo recolheu cuidadosamente as poucas gotas da poção, estocando-a num pequeno frasco com a forma de um pingente, mas não teve coragem de entregá-la para Lílian. Ele sabia que, para que a poção fosse eficiente, não bastava apenas que a criança a bebesse, a proteção que Lílian queria garantir ao filho só funcionaria se ela estivesse disposta a morrer por amor ao filho, e assim, o amor que tinha passado para a poção se transformaria numa espécie de escudo, refletindo qualquer magia das Trevas, inclusive a Maldição da Morte. Pensando friamente, aquela poção também não deixava de ser uma espécie de Arte das Trevas, e ele odiava-se por ter permitido que Lílian se aventurasse nesse assunto.

Entretanto, não estava nos planos de Severo deixar que a única mulher que amara em sua vida lhe escapasse mais uma vez. Jamais se perdoaria se ela se sacrificasse por causa do erro dele, porque _ele_ fora até o Lorde contar sobre a profecia.

Ele estava disposto a tudo, até mesmo enfrentar a ira do Lorde das Trevas, fugindo do seu alcance com a única mulher amara em toda sua vida.

– Eu daria um tostão por seus pensamentos – uma voz doce e divertida soou de trás dos seus ouvidos.

Severo virou-se para contemplar a sua mulher, entrando sorrateiramente nos aposentos que ele ocupava enquanto estava lecionando em Hogwarts. Lílian era uma das poucas pessoas que tinham permissão para atravessar a lareira protegida do seu quarto, com a desculpa de que precisava de acesso livre para as masmorras por causa da poção.

Ele a encarou com um olhar triste, sabendo que talvez pudesse perdê-la para sempre. Lílian pareceu entender no mesmo instante aquele olhar, pois logo em seguida acrescentou com uma voz preocupada:

– Eu vi que você retirou a poção do fogo. Ela está pronta?

Sem coragem de responder, mas também sem poder mentir para Lílian, Severo simplesmente assentiu, abaixando a cabeça. Ela andou até ele e o fez levantar a cabeça para encará-la.

– Você ainda não aprova o que eu fiz, não é?

– Não – ele respondeu friamente.

Lílian deu um longo suspiro antes de continuar:

– Eu sei que você não entende, mas eu não posso permitir que aquele monstro faça algum mal ao meu filho só por causa de uma profecia.

– Nós nem mesmo temos certeza se a profecia é sobre ele – Severo retrucou.

– Você está certo – ela concordou. – Mas você mesmo me disse que se Voldemort souber que pode ser o Harry, ele tentará matá-lo de qualquer maneira.

Lílian continuou olhando firme para ele, e Severo não conseguiu mais esconder sua angústia com sua máscara de frieza. Ele nunca conseguira manter-se impassível quando se tratava de Lílian.

– Lílian – ele começou, levantando a mão para acariciar o rosto dela –, eu não posso deixar você fazer isso. É uma loucura.

– Eu só estou fazendo o que qualquer mãe faria em meu lugar. – Lílian tomou o rosto dele em suas mãos e aproximou-se, beijando levemente os lábios dele. – Eu amo você, Severo. Mas sempre vai haver mais alguém entre nós – ela disse depois que afastou seus lábios dos dele.

– O filho do Potter – Severo respondeu irritado.

– Ele é meu filho também – Lílian retorquiu, com um tom de mágoa em sua voz e afastando-se mais de Severo.

Um silêncio frio invadiu o ambiente. Lílian seguiu em direção à janela e ficou parada observando os jardins do castelo, irritada demais com Severo para dizer qualquer palavra.

Do outro lado do aposento, Severo segurou mais uma vez o pequeno frasco de vidro em suas mãos, observando o líquido viscoso e brilhante dentro dele, tentando conter a vontade irracional de atirá-lo contra a parede. Ele sabia que Lílian estava certa, mas ainda não conseguia concordar com aquilo.

Foi a voz de Lílian, ainda virada para a janela, que quebrou o silêncio:

– E então? Quando poderei ter a poção para salvar o _meu_ filho?

Severo pode sentir que ela tentava segurar as lágrimas enquanto falava, e aquilo apertava seu coração mais que a idéia de perdê-la. Em silêncio, ele caminhou até ela e a abraçou pelas costas, sussurrando próximo ao ouvido dela:

– Nós não precisamos passar por isso, Lílian. Vamos fugir. Eu, você e o Harry; nós podemos sair do país, num lugar onde ninguém nos conheça. Nós podemos formar uma família; a nossa família, como teria sido se eu não tivesse me afastado de você por causa do Lorde das Trevas.

Sentindo o corpo de Severo aquecendo-a, Lílian conseguiu se acalmar, como se ele fosse capaz de protegê-la de todos os perigos do mundo. Por um instante, ela se deixou levar pelas palavras dele, quase se entregando ao desejo enorme de fugir, de esquecer os problemas que a afligiam, longe de tudo e todos, apenas ao lado de Severo. Lílian brincou com a idéia em sua cabeça, mas sabia que era um sonho impossível. Virou-se para ficar de frente para ele, ainda presa em seus braços, e o encarou.

– Nós dois sabemos que se Voldemort decidir matar o Harry, ele nos encontrará em qualquer lugar. Nós podemos sair da Inglaterra, até mesmo da Europa, mas nunca estaremos seguros. – Severo baixou os olhos com as palavras dela, mas Lílian continuou, pegando o rosto dele pelas mãos e o obrigando a encará-la: – Se ele descobrir que você o traiu, ele vai encontrá-lo através da Marca Negra e tentar matar você. Nós temos que enfrentá-lo, eu não conseguiria viver sem você, ou o Harry.

– Você sabe o que vai acontecer se tentar enfrentar o Lorde – Severo respondeu.

Os dois se olharam por um breve momento, até que Severo abriu a boca para falar, mas adivinhando as palavras dele, Lílian suplicou:

– Por favor, Severo, não me peça para escolher entre você e o meu filho.

Os olhos verdes de Lílian brilhavam com as lágrimas que ela tentava segurar, mas que logo começaram a cair. Naquele instante Severo entendeu a dor e o fardo que Lílian estava enfrentando, e odiou-se por não poder fazer mais nada, além de uma poção, para ajudá-la.

– Não – ele respondeu –, eu jamais lhe pedirei isso.

Severo a abraçou com mais força, apertando-a contra si, como se aquele gesto fosse capaz de fazer toda sua energia passar para ela. Os dois ficaram abraçados, sentido o calor dos seus corpos, por um tempo indeterminado, sem coragem de se largarem.

– Eu amo você, Lílian – Severo murmurou com o rosto afundado nos cabelos ruivos dela.

Lílian afastou-se dele para encará-lo, e repetiu a mesma frase para os olhos pretos que estavam fixos nos dela.

– Eu também te amo, Severo.

Severo esboçou um sorriso triste quando leu a sinceridade dos olhos dela. Naquele momento ele soube que eles eram para ser um do outro, e praguejou o dia que se deixara levar pelas idéias da sua família e se unira ao Lorde das Trevas.

Remexendo num bolso de suas vestes, Severo retirou o pequeno frasco com a poção e, finalmente, entregou-a para Lílian.

– Aqui está – ele disse tristemente.

Lílian respondeu com um sorriso triste, pegou o frasco e o guardou com ela. Depois, aproximou-se dele novamente e o surpreendeu com um beijo.

– Obrigada – ela disse quando soltou seus lábios. – Eu jamais me esquecerei de você.

– Isso é um adeus? – Severo perguntou.

Lílian baixou os olhos antes de responder:

– Talvez. Dumbledore sugeriu que eu e Tiago devemos procurar um lugar seguro para nos escondermos, protegido por um Feitiço Fidelius.

Severo pareceu ponderar por um instante, então disse:

– Dumbledore tem razão, vocês estarão mais seguros. – Depois de um tempo em silêncio, acrescentou: – Mas eu vou sentir sua falta.

Lílian sorriu para ele. Um sorriso triste, mas que logo foi interrompido pelo beijo apaixonado de Severo. Suas mãos percorriam apressadas os corpos um do outro, tentando livrarem-se avidamente das roupas que barravam seu toque. Levou apenas alguns segundos até os dois encontrarem o caminho para a cama e se entregarem a uma paixão ávida e desesperada, numa despedida ardorosa e sensual.

-.-.-.-

Severo sorveu o último gole de uísque de fogo direto da garrafa. Enquanto toda Hogwarts comemorava o dia das bruxas no castelo, o novo mestre de Poções se recolheu aos seus aposentos, não estava com o espírito para festas. Ainda não havia se acostumado com a ausência de Lílian. Há uma semana que não se encontravam e sua vida se transformara num vazio sem sentido.

Ele jogou a garrafa longe quando sentiu seu antebraço queimar. Foi uma dor forte, mas ao contrário das outras vezes em que fora convocado, a sensação de ferro em brasa na sua pele se dissipou instantaneamente. Severo correu para o escritório de Dumbledore, apenas para encontrar a sala cheia com os demais professores e o Guarda-Caça Hagrid, e o velho Diretor debruçado sobre um pergaminho recém entregue pela coruja dos Potter, que ainda encontrava-se empoleirada no lugar da Fawkes.

Com um olhar pesaroso, Dumbledore deu ordens para os professores recolherem os alunos que ainda estavam comemorando no Salão Principal até suas devidas salas comunais. Quando apenas Severo, Minerva McGonagall e Hagrid sobraram na sala, ele continuou:

– Hagrid, você deve seguir até Grimmauld Place e cuidar do pequeno Harry. Com a ajuda da Minerva, eu deverei entrar em contato com a família de Lílian; ela deixou bem claro que gostaria que o filho ficasse sob a proteção dos tios enquanto não tiver idade para estudar em Hogwarts, e eu concordo com ela.

Severo não pode deixar de entender o que aquelas palavras implicavam.

– Lílian... ela está... – ele cortou a frase para não ser mais indiscreto que já fora, mas continuou balbuciando: – Os Potter... eles...?

Severo deixou a frase solta no ar, sem querer admitir o que já sabia. Dumbledore veio ao seu socorro:

– Nós ainda não sabemos ao certo, Severo, mas é bem provável que sim.

Severo sentiu uma faca atravessando em seu peito, atingindo exatamente seu coração e retorcendo-o por dentro. Entretanto, ninguém percebeu uma lágrima caindo dos olhos do mestre de Poções, sua expressão era fria e monótona, como se as pessoas de quem estavam falando jamais tiveram algum significado em sua vida.

– Você foi convocado esta noite? – Dumbledore continuou.

– Não – ele respondeu. – Entretanto, agora há pouco a Marca Negra começou a arder intensamente, mas a dor cessou no momento seguinte.

Severo arregaçou a manga esquerda e arregalou os olhos, assim como Dumbledore e McGonagall quando perceberam o desenho se esvaecendo por baixo da pele dele.

– Isso significa que Aquele-Que-Não... – McGonagall começou.

– Não podemos afirmar nada ainda, Minerva – Dumbledore a cortou.

Entretanto, Severo não estava mais interessado na conversa entre Dumbledore e McGonagall. Saiu intempestivamente do escritório do Diretor, seguindo para fora do castelo, cruzando os jardins e andando a passos largos até o lago, parou apenas quando encontrou o bosque praticamente escondido, que lhe trazia tantas lembranças de Lílian.

Longe da presença de todos, sozinho no antigo refúgio deles da adolescência, Severo deixou toda sua dor fluir. Ele gritou sozinho, querendo expulsar aquela sensação de aperto no coração, mas a única coisa que conseguiu foi alertar os seres da Floresta Proibida, que se recolheram ainda mais em seus abrigos. Ele sabia que tudo terminaria daquele jeito, deste o maldito dia em que concordara ajudar Lílian a fazer aquela poção. Não, desde aquela tarde, anos atrás quando a beijou pela primeira vez. Ele deveria saber que ela não era para ele, que jamais deveria ter sonhado em tê-la nos seus braços.

Agora era tarde. Lílian se fora. Por causa dele. Porque ele fora estúpido o suficiente para se deixar levar pelas idéias do Lorde das Trevas. Jamais deveria ter se afastado dela, jamais deveria ter sido tão covarde. A única coisa que sobrara do amor dos dois eram suas recordações, muitas vividas no mesmo bosque que ele estava agora.

Há muito tempo, naquele mesmo lugar, ele jurara jamais se apaixonar, jamais se deixar tão indefeso novamente. Naquela noite, ele tinha mais um juramento em sua lista. Por Lílian, ele lutaria ao lado de Dumbledore e da Ordem da Fênix até acabar com os preconceitos que eles dois sofreram e os impediram de serem felizes. Por Lílian, ele jurou jamais descansar enquanto não tivesse a certeza de que o Lorde das Trevas estaria destruído para sempre. Viveria apenas pela memória da única mulher que amara e jamais deixaria que sua morte fosse em vão.


End file.
